Morgenpoot: Ringo's Pad (oneshots)
Oneshots zijn verhalen met maar één hoofdstuk. Deze gaan over de personages uit Ringo's Pad. Veel plezier met lezen! Waarschuwing: 10+ vanwege moord en geweld! --Morgenpoot (overleg) 26 mrt 2018 16:24 (UTC) Grijs Grijs hoorde gegil en het geluid van vallende bomen en krakende takken. Was dit echt, of was hij beland in zijn allergrootste nachtmerrie? Niemand was veilig nu. Hij zag een jong hert bloedend op de grond liggen en hoorde een vrouwtjeszwijn huilend naar haar partner schreeuwen. ‘Ster!’ schreeuwde hij. ‘Waar ben je?!’ Hij kreeg geen antwoord en brak door het strijdgeweld heen, op zoek naar zijn partner. Het móést goed met haar gaan. Het moest gewoon. ‘Ster! Ster, waar zit…’ De adem stokte in zijn keel en hij kon geen woord meer uitbrengen. Het voelde alsof zijn wereld langzaam afbrokkelde, alle bomen van het bos opeens omvielen. Want wat hij daar zag, was een afschuwelijk tafereel. Ying, de koning van het Vuurrijk, stond voorovergebogen over een lijk. Een triomfantelijke glans zag in zijn ogen toen hij het lichaam oppakte met zijn tanden en wegsmeet. Ster. Zelfs van zo’n afstand wist hij zeker dat zij het was. Daarvoor kende hij haar te goed. Hij zakte in elkaar en overmand van verdriet keek hij naar Ying. Zelfs met zo’n wrede ziel kón je dit toch niet doen?! ‘Jij monster!’ krijste hij met tranen in zijn ogen. De tijger draaide zich om en leek hem nu voor het eerst te zien. Verward ging zijn blik naar Sters lijk en weer terug en hij gromde. ‘Wacht even… blijkbaar heb ik de verkeerde wasbeer aangepakt’, mompelde hij. Grijs’ ogen vlogen open van schrik en hij besefte opeens waarom Ster was vermoord. Ying… hij dacht… dat Ster mij was? Wilde hij mij doden? Hij zette het op een lopen en hoorde pootstappen achter zich. Snel schoot hij onder een braamstruik door en hoorde zijn achtervolger gillen. Nu zit zijn vacht zeker vol doorns! Normaal zou hij hierom moeten lachen, maar hij kon alleen huilen. Ster is dood. Dood. Door die verschrikkelijke gestreepte stronthoop van een Ying. Hij rende een geheim paadje op en zuchtte opgelucht. Hij hoorde zijn achtervolger niet meer. Hij was hem kwijt! Met iets van angst liep hij zijn hol binnen. Wat als Ring ook dood is? bedacht hij zich met een schok. Voorzichtig keek hij naar binnen en mompelde een schietgebedje. Ja hoor, Ring lag er nog. Toen Grijs binnenkwam opende het jong zijn ogen en piepte. ‘Pa-pa? Pa-pa thuis?’ Grijs likte het kleintje. ‘Waar is ma-ma? Ma-ma weg?’ Ring keek hoopvol naar de uitgang en verwachtte natuurlijk elk moment zijn moeder te zien. ‘Daar komt ze al!’ riep hij uit. Grijs verstijfde en hoorde inderdaad pootstappen. Heb… heb ik me vergist? Leeft Ster nog? Met een schok zag hij hoe een zwarte panter zijn kop door de ingang wurmde. ‘Ik heb je’, siste hij en sloeg met zijn klauw naar Grijs. Plotseling keek de soldaat naar Ring en een blik van medeleven verscheen in zijn ogen. ‘Alsjeblieft, doe met mij wat je wilt maar laat hem leven!’ smeekte Grijs. De panter kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en gromde: ‘Wat zou dat uitmaken? Dat pietepeuterige kleintje houdt het geen dag uit zonder iemand die voor hem zorgt.’ Grijs zuchtte en deed zijn ogen dicht. Dit was het dan. Ik en Ring worden net als Ster vermoord. De soldaat trok zijn kop terug. ‘Ik geef jullie heel even om hier te vertrekken en dan kom ik achter jullie aan, gesnopen?’ Grijs keek naar hem op met ogen van dankbaarheid, nam Ring in zijn bek en snelde weg. In plaats van onder de doornstruiken door de klauteren, beukte hij er nu dwars doorheen. Het maakte hem niet uit of hij pijn had. Hij moest hier weg zien te komen! Lichte paniek verscheen in zijn ogen. Het hele Houtrijk zit natuurlijk vol met soldaten. Ik kom nooit op tijd bij de grens! Maar hij wist dat hij moed moest houden. Als hij dat niet deed waren Ring en hij reddeloos verloren. Drie dagen later Hij slenterde door, sleepte zich voort. Sinds hij was vertrokken had hij alleen gerust om te eten en te drinken. Het zware lijfje van Ring liet zijn kop voortdurend naar beneden hangen en hij begon pijn aan zijn nek te krijgen. Ondertussen wist hij dat de strijd al gestreden was, hij had van een das gehoord dat Palmus gevangen was genomen en dat alle Raadsleden waren gedood. Behalve hij natuurlijk. Nu was de beschutting van de bomen weg en was het bos vervangen door steppe. Bijna zou het overgaan in savanne en bijna zouden ze de grens met het Zandrijk bereiken. Nog maar een aantal stappen… De avond was gevallen en hij voelde zich moe. Zijn hart klopte onregelmatig en hij hijgde zwaar van de inspanning. Nu was het op. Hij kon niet meer, alles was voor niets geweest. Grijs legde Ring naast zich neer en wreef met zijn snuit tegen diens vacht aan. Toen zakte hij weg in een slaap en werd niet meer wakker. Binnenkort meer oneshots Categorie:Morgenpoot Categorie:Ringo's Pad Categorie:Raccoon Saga Categorie:FantasyAnimalsFanfiction wiki Categorie:Fanfictions Categorie:FAF wiki Categorie:Morgenpoot: Kortverhalen Categorie:Morgenpoot: Oneshots Categorie:Kortverhalen Categorie:Oneshots Categorie:Het Symbool van de Koningen Categorie:Eeuwige Strijd Categorie:Verraad Categorie:Het laatste gevecht